


Strength

by Wyndewalker



Category: Reign of Fire (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared explains a few things to Alexandria about Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strange little ficlet that popped into my head after watching Reign of Fire again. It's particularly odd in that it deals with Quinn and Creedy's relationship but the entire conversation is between Jared and Alex and it takes place after they kill the male dragon but before that little epilogue in the movie. Also I wanted to mention that I was a bit influenced by Saraid's story After The Flames which is a prequel to the movie. You don't have to read that one to get this, but it's a great story to read anyway.

"Creedy was more than just his friend you know."

"Excuse me?" Alex turned her gaze from where Quinn was telling the children a story to look at Jared who'd taken a seat beside her.

"Creedy. He was more than just his best friend; more than just his lover." Jared just gave her a look when she appeared startled. "Don't tell me you're surprised they were together. They've...They'd been together as long as I can remember, at least 13 years or so. That isn't the point though."

"And what is? Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because if you're going to take Creedy's place you have to know what their relationship was like."

"Quinn loved him; I understand."

"No, you don't. Yes, Quinn loved him, and Creedy loved Quinn; but there was more. Quinn has led us this far because he had Creedy at his side, always supporting him; telling him what he was doing right, and telling him when he's wrong. Do you really think if Creedy hadn't died that night that Quinn would have gone with you after the male? No, he would have told you all to very politely fuck off and then started rebuilding. He went to avenge Creedy." Jared sighed, his gaze following the man who has half-father, half-big brother to him. "He does care a great deal for you. He'll probably even love you one day, but you needed to know what Creedy meant to him."

Alex watched as Jared joined Quinn to lead the children in saying the bedtime prayer. Even with the male dead there were still too many females left to relax their vigilance. She realized what she needed to ask wasn't would Quinn be as strong as Van Zan to lead these people, it was could she be as strong as Creedy to give Quinn what he needed to lead? She didn't know the answer but she prayed that she would be.

Fini.


End file.
